The Tail with Fangs
by Supreme Neo Queen Serenity
Summary: Can a hybrid and a vampire fall in love and stop a long time war or will the war continue on find out on The Tail with Fangs. yes i no its another vamp fic but mine is the best cause it has mermaids in it. it my first fin be nice .future lemons
1. Prologe

Prologue

For along time, there has been a war between the vampires and the hybrids (mermaids/witch). The vampires want the blood of the hybrids so they can gain the hybrids powers. The hybrids want the vampires dead so they can be free from being afraid so when the have legs they are vampires slayers. The queen of the hybrids had an unknown child that the vampires did not even know existed. Only the other hybrids knew of the princesses being and they took an oath to protect there princess at all cost. The main protectors of the princess were Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. They are also best friends with the princess. The princess was very beautiful an talented and her name was Serenity. She was hidden in a hidden castle guard be magic until she was ready to be come queen and known to the world that she existed. Now that day has come.

Bum bum bum bahhhhhh…. Please be nice to me this is my first fic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses.

Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,  
Go to sleepy you little baby,

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby,  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses.

Way down yonder, down in the meadow,  
There's a poor wee little lamby.  
The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes,  
The poor wee thing cried for her mammy.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have,  
all the little horses.

That was beautiful serenity, Haruka said. Your sing has gotten good

Thank you Haruka I learn from the best Serena said

Well I do not mean to bag but-

She meant me dear said Michiru as she walks in

Can I go out side? It is such a beautiful day and I need to been in the water

No said Hotaru if we let u out side. She stops and she stood until Haruka said what you see.

She said I see the Queen and the she is dying she is sick we need to go to her.

So all of them ran to the transporter and when they got to the palace serenity ran to her mother side mother what's she said

I am my time has come to be reborn and it is time for you be known to the world and it is time for you to be queen

I no short chapter I suck at this and this is my first fic so be nice to me


	3. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

this is so not fair am just a 18-year-old said serenity can t u do it luna.i cant do it your majesty i am not of royal blood luna said. I have know choice do I Serena said. they all shook their heads no u don they said. we better get ready for your birthday and now it is your coming out and coronation that is three parties in one said Trisha. then let's get started Serena said where is mina i need her to help me get ready Serena said.

in the vampires castle

UR HIGHNESS...UR GOD DAM HIGHNESS. WERE ARE U YOUR HIGHNESS the man comes to a halting stop and see the king on his throne . Forgive my intrusion my lord but we have great news said man. and that would be the king said. well the hybrid queen has died said the that is great news the king and the queen has a daughter that no one even knew about and well her coronation and her coming out party is today it is a masquerade ball and every one is invited and-stop the king said I have heard enuf I will see this new queen my self and see what we are looking at. As you wish my king.

Back at the castle

MINA... MINA... WERE THE FUCK IS MINA said Serena. MINA COME HERE she called . she went in the kitchen and she asked Lita the cook and she said no than to the temple but rei the priestess said no then she check the library and ami the book worm said no. she got tired of looking and went back to her could not think of anywhere else she would be. she went in to her room to find something to wear to her party. when she was in here room she saw that her room was changed into a beauty salon. Mina was standing in the middle of the room smiling and said well what do u think. Serena said it looks so cool and she smiled. alright then lets gt started then Mina said we're going to make you look irresistable mina said with a smile.

3 hours later...

We my friend are done mina said with a happy smile being very please with her work. Serena turn the mirror and was shock with what she saw. She look beautiful. Her dress was midnight velvet with blue sky trim. Her face was a if it was a mask but it was her real face. Luna came in and saw her she said you look like your mother. Here your mother would have wanted you to have this she handed Serena a black box and in side that box was a crown. The crown was beautiful, it had diamonds around into a heart with a midnight gem in the middle of it. Thank you luna Serena said. Well lets not keep the people wating shall we.


	4. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

The whole ball room was decorated for the party all the quest have arrived expecailly the king of vampires in disgusie . The trumpits sounded at luna walk in as she said ladies an gentalmen today is a speaical day for us in the kingdom the late queen was a good person in all our hearts and she has portected us from the vampires . but now she is gone and we must not be sad cause she would not want us to be sad because her daughter is going to take her place and will do the same as her mother did to us. and it is my greatest plessure to present her to you my I introduce the princess Serenity . Serena walk in and every one was gasping on how beautiful she was evan king endymino was shock on has beaitful she was. everyone was clapping as she walk down the stairs. When she got to the throne everyone stop as she was going to speak thank you for coming i am honored that al of you could make it. i have prepared two songs in memory of my mother one is my mother's favorite song my mom like when i sang and one is my favorite song when she sang . i will first perform the the song my mother loves and then mine mistro if you please said serena.

Memory

Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan  
Memory

All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile happy your days ( I can dream of the old days)  
Life was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again  
Every street lamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning  
Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustnt give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin

Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The still cold smell of morning  
A street lamp dies ,another night is over  
Another day is dawning  
Touch me,  
It is so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me,  
Youll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun...

When the song end everyone was in tears clapping on how beautiful she sung the song. Thank you everyone an now my favorite one .  
Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

The crowd loved it as they claped and cried for how beautiful she sung. thank you an now enjoy your selfs as the night gose on. then the music started and everyone was dancing and having fun. Serenity went outside to the rose garden. you are a beautiful singer your majesty stranger said. why thank you kind lord. my i ask what is yourname kind sir. My name is Endymino king of the vampires. She gasp as she tried to run but he was to fast he caught her and held her to the ground and he said you are a fisty one arent you little one. She didnt do any thing but glare into his eyes and said what do you want with me . Well i want you he said. Why do you want me i am nothing unless i am in the water she said. Well my little fish u are my mate and i will not have any one touch you but meand with that he kissed her with passion she fought him for unwhile untill her body betrayed her and gave into his kiss and she opened her mouth so his touge could get in they battled for domanice and he won . he started kissing down her neck to her jawline then her neck he bit her neck she has never felt any thing more plessurable she experince she moan in his ear the her mind came back two reality. she push him off and said u bit me. he smiled and said and now you been marked . she gasped and fainted

Clif hanger i am soo evil i don not own sailor moon but i own the plot. :):):):)


End file.
